Big D and the Kids Table
Big D and the Kids Table is a third wave ska band formed in October 1995 in Allston, Massachusetts when its members converged in collegeStrictly Rude - Bio. Their first release was on their own Fork In Hand Records labelStrictly Rude - Disco, but have since teamed with Springman Records and SideOneDummy. The band has been noted for its uncommon strict DIY work ethicWarped Tour 2007: Big D and the Kids Table, such as engineering, producing, and releasing their own albums and videos and self promotion of their own shows. In 2000 the band recorded a Gangsta Rap album, Porch Life, and distributed it un-officially via cassette tape. In 2003 the album was officially released on CD through Fork In Hand. They have toured on an average of 200 shows a year in support of such bands as Less Than Jake, Streetlight Manifesto, Catch 22, The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Dropkick Murphys, Voodoo Glow Skulls, Mustard Plug, Rancid, Alexisonfire, and Anti-Flag and have become a regular performer on the Vans Warped Tour. The band has also performed in the Summer of Ska Tour 2006 and the Ska is Dead tour. In the fall and winter of 2007 the band embarked on their first-ever large scale headlining tour, The Steady Riot Tour. They have made several music video variations for their cover of The Specials' song, Little Bitch. Name origin Many stories exist about the band name's origin, especially about running over various pets named Big D. Another rumor is that the band actually got their name when a friend told lead singer Dave McWane if he ever started a band he should call it Big D and the Kids Table, so he didInterviews: Big D & the Kids Table. At recent concert McWane stated that the name came about because he and some friends had been playing together, but not seriously, when they were thrust onto a bill, but had no name. The show's organizer called them Big D and the Kids Table, and it stuck. Band History Early Years (1995-1998) Big D and the Kids Table was founded in 1995 when members converged at Berklee College of Music in Boston.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=11:0zftxqykldae~T1 Despite a frequently revolving lineup, the band built up a large local following almost immediately, packing clubs, halls, dorms, and basements in and around Boston. The band formed their own label, Fork in Hand Records, to put out their first album, Shot By Lammi, a split with other Boston punk band Drexel.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=11:0zftxqykldae~T1 Soon, their label was releasing albums by a stable of popular Boston-area bands, building a vibrant punk/ska scene around them. Following Shot By Lammi, the band released a Live EP. Early on, they also began their tradition of holding an annual Halloween concert at home in Boston. Rise: Good Luck, How it Goes, Strictly Rude (1999-2009) In 1999, Big D signed on to Mike Park’s Asian Man Records and released their first full length album, Good Luck.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=11:0zftxqykldae~T1 Big D picked up the award for Outstanding Ska Band at the 1999 Boston Music Awards.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=11:0zftxqykldae~T1 The band returned in 2002 with The Gipsy Hill EP and continued with their busy show schedule (playing an average of 200 shows a year), as a split EP with Japanese noise rock act Melt Banana appeared in 2003. Also in 2003, the band released a gangsta rap album of their songs recorded in 2000 on their own Fork in Hand Records. Fueled by a D.I.Y. work ethic since early on, the band's small but loyal fan base kept growing through incessant grassroots touring and promotion, all with little label support and money. Big D hooked up with part of the summer's Warped Tour and played at Vegas' Ska Summit. In 2004, the band signed to Springman Records and released How It Goes.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=11:0zftxqykldae~T1 They headed out across North America in 2004 on the Ska Is Dead and You're Next tour with Catch 22, Mustard Plug, and The Planet Smashers. Following the release of How It Goes, Big D released several music video variations of their cover of The Specials’ Little Bitch, taking place in Montreal, St. Pete, and on Warped Tour. While continuing to tour with bands such as Suicide Machines, Reel Big Fish, and Streetlight Manifesto, the band released a limited edition EP]entitled Salem Girls for Halloween 2005.http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=11:0zftxqykldae~T1 This was the first recording featuring new and talented drummer Jon Reilly. Also in 2005, "You Lost, You're Crazy" from How It Goes appeared on the Warped Tour 2005 Tour Compilation as Big D toured with Warped Tour again. In March of 2007, Big D released Strictly Rude and proceeded to tour with Anti-Flag, Alexisonfire and Set Your Goals in the Spring of 07. That Summer they were on the Vans Warped Tour and followed it with a Fall US Headlining tour. In the summer of 2008 they were a part of the Shout It Loud II tour along with Less Than Jake, Goldfinger, Suburban Legends and Westbound Train. In early 2009, they did a short east coast tour with The English Beat. They are currently recording in Boston at Camp Street Studios and are confirmed to play the entire 2009 Warped Tour. Members *David McWane — Vocals, Melodica *Sean P. Rogan — Guitar, Backing vocals *Steve Foote — Bass *Jon Reilly — Drums, Omnichord *Dan Stoppelman — Trumpet *Ryan O'Connor — Tenor Saxophone *Paul E. Cuttler — Trombone Former members *Marc Flynn — Vocals, Trombone (Shot By Lammi, Good Luck) *Chris Bush — Tenor Saxophone (Shot by Lammi, Good Luck, Gipsy Hill EP, How It Goes) *Jon Lammi — Tenor Saxophone, Guitar *Aaron Sinclair — Guitar *Gabe Feenberg — Trombone *Jason Gilbert — Drums *Max McVeety — Drums (now with Crown City Rockers) *Chris Sallen — Tenor Saxophone *Jeremy Barnes — Guitar Discography Albums * Split 7" with Lounge (1997, n/a) * Shot By Lammi (Split with Drexel) (1997, Fork In Hand Records) * Live EP (1998, Fork In Hand Records) * Good Luck (1999, Asian Man Records) * The Gipsy Hill EP (2002, Fork In Hand Records) * The Gipsy Hill LP (2002, Household Name Records) * Look What You've Done (Split with Five Knuckle) (2003, Household Name Records) * Porch Life (2003, Fork In Hand Records) * Split 7" with Melt Banana (2003, Fork In Hand Records) * How It Goes (2004, Springman Records) * Salem Girls (2005, Springman Records) * Beijing To Boston (Split with Brain Failure) (2007, Bad News Records) * Noise Complaint EP (2007, SideOneDummy Records) iTunes Only Exclusive * Strictly Rude (2007, Side One Dummy Records) * Strictly Mixed and Mashed (remix album with dj BC) (2008, Fork In Hand Records) Compilations * The Rocky Horror Punk Rock Show (2003, Springman Records) * 2005 Warped Tour Compilation (2005, SideOneDummy Records) * 2007 Warped Tour Compilation (2007, SideOneDummy Records) Videos * Shining On (from Strictly Rude) * Noise Complaint (from Strictly Rude) * Strictly Rude (from Strictly Rude) * LAX (from How It Goes) * Little Bitch Montreal #2 (from How It Goes) * Little Bitch Montreal Warped Tour (from How It Goes) * Little Bitch St. Pete (from How It Goes) * Little Bitch Tempe, AZ (from How It Goes) * You're Me Now (from How It Goes) * My Girlfriend's On Drugs (from How It Goes) * Raw Reggae Revolution (from Strictly Mixed And Mashed) * Try Out Your JFK Voice (from Strictly Mixed And Mashed) * The Difference (from Gipsy Hill EP) * Those Kids Suck (from Gipsy Hill EP) References External links Band Links *Official Site *Big D and The Kids Table Interview on NotableInterviews.com *band intervew 4/28/2007 *Interview with Steve (bassist) of Big D and the Kids Table *Full-length video Amsterdam show Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia